Ne m'oublis pas !
by Peluchette
Summary: Alors que les Arashi sont en pleine répétition, un des membres s'effondre.


Les Arashi étaient en pleine répétitions pour leur prochaine tournée. Ca fesait maintenant quatre longues heures qu'ils ne s'arrêtaient de danser et chanter. Soudain il y eut un bruit sourd, ils se tournèrent tous dans la direction de ce son pour découvrir leur leader étalé sur le sol inconscient.

Sho : Ohno !

Nino : Oh mon dieu Oh-chan !

Aiba & Jun : Riida !

Ils accoururent vers le corps inanimé du chanteur. Ils tentèrent de le réveiller mais en vaint, ils appelèrent donc de l'aide et une heure plus tard Ohno se retrouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital, toujours inconscient. Tous les membres du groupe attendaient, inquiets, dans le couloir. Ils faisaient les cent pas lorsqu'un médecin s'approcha d'eux.

Nino : Docteur ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ?

Docteur : On ne sait pas encore, il va nous falloir attendre son réveil pour lui faire d'autres examens.

Nino : Comment ça vous ne savez pas ? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ! Vous servez à quoi alors ?

Jun : Nino calme toi !

Nino : Comment veux tu que je me calme quand mon meilleur ami est sur un lit d'hôpital avec on ne sait quel problème ?

Jun et Aiba tentèrent de calmer Nino, voyant qu'il allait craquer ils l'emmenèrent dans la cafétaria au niveau inférieur. Sho n'avait ni parlé, ni bougé. Il fixait les stores fermés de la chambre où se trouvait, son leader, son ami et par dessus tout l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait prévu de lui avouer ses sentiments ce jour et maintenant il ne savait même pas si il aurait l'occasion de lui parler à nouveau. Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et le médecin annonca à Sho qu'Ohno venait de se réveiller. Le rappeur des Arashi se précipita dans la chambre et vit son leader lui sourire.

Ohno : Yo !

Sho : Riida ! Merci mon dieu tu es enfin réveillé.

Ohno : Désolé de vous avoir fait peur...

Sho : Ce n'est rien... Les autres sont à la cafétaria... Tu veux que j'ailles les chercher ?

Ohno : Nan... Ils vont bien finir par remonter...

Il y eut un moment où ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait, Sho était en train de se demander si il devait ou non avouer ses sentiments à Ohno. Soudain, tout se clarifia dans son esprit, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas lui cacher éternellement.

Sho : Ohno... Je t'aime !

Ohno : Hein ?

Sho : Je t'aime ! Vraiment !

Sho avait dit ça en regardant ses pieds, pourtant lorsqu'Ohno répondit il la releva, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

Sho : Tu peux répéter ?

Ohno : Moi aussi je t'aime !

Sho : Tu veux dire comme un frère, un ami ?

Ohno : Non Sho je t'aime ! Il faut que je te le dises en quelle langue pour que tu comprennes ?

Sho : Nan c'est bon là j'ai compris... Enfin je crois...

Ohno soupira et attrappa le pull de Sho de façon à ce qu'il se penche en avant. Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de son cadet, elles étaient douces et chaudes comme il avait pu se l'imaginer. Il décolla son visage de celui de Sho et lui sourit.

Ohno : Bon t'as compris là ?

Sho : Très bien !

On entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir et on vit débouler les trois autres membres de Arashi dans la petite chambre blanche.

Nino : Oh-chan ! Uwaaah t'es enfin réveillé !

Ohno : Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Kazu.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à discuter de choses et d'autre, puis ils se demandèrent si ils ne devraient pas repousser leur tournée. Lorsque les heures de visites touchèrent à leur fin, les membres se dirigèrent vers la sortie lorsqu'un médecin les stoppa. Il arborait un air triste et grave ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Médecin : Messieurs, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer... J'ai bien peur qu'Ohno Satoshi ne passe pas la nuit.

Nino : Pardon ? O_O

Médecin : A vrai dire il a contracté une infection sanguine, si son sang avait été totalement filtré quand l'infection est apparue on aurait eu des chances de le sauver mais à présent il est trop tard.

Nino : C'est une blague ? Nan c'est pas possible ? Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapable ! Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas le sauver ?

Encore une fois Jun et Aiba stoppèrent Ninomiya avant qu'il ne frappe le médecin qui se tenait face à lui. Soudain ils virent Sho tomber à genoux sur le sol, des larmes commençant à dévaler ses joues.

Sho : C'est impossible... Impossible...

C'est alors qu'ils prirent conscience de la situation et tous commencèrent à sangloter en silence, sauf Sho qui continuait de répéter sans cesse la même phrase.

Médecin : Est-ce que l'un de vous veut lui tenir compagnie cette nuit ?

Tout les membres se tournèrent vers Sho, qui tentait de se relever.

Sho : Je vais rester...

Médecin : Très bien... Vous devez être fort ! Le patient n'est pas au courant... Et je penses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas lui en parler.

Sho : Je comprends.

Le rappeur suivit le médecin jusqu'à la chambre d'Ohno, là il sécha ses larmes et tenta de sourire le plus naturellement possible.

Médecin : Ohno-san ! Votre ami va passer la nuit avec vous !

Ohno : Sho ? Merci c'est gentil.

L'homme sortit de la chambre laissant les deux chanteurs en tête à tête.

Ohno : Je vais mourir n'est-ce pas ?

Sho : Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtise ?

Ohno : Je le sens...

Sho : N'importe quoi...

Sho s'installa sur le lit dépliant qui avait été installé pour lui, et il regarda le plafond tentant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il pourrait se passer pendant la nuit.

Ohno : Sho... J'ai froid...

Sho : Quoi ? Attends... Euh... Je... Je vais venir avec toi.

Il se leva et rejoignis son ainé dans le petit lit. Il se glissa sous la couverture et prit le corps fin d'Ohno entre ses bras. Celui-ci remonta son visage au niveau du plus jeune et l'embrassa. Sho répondit au baiser, les larmes aux yeux.

Ohno : Sho... Fait moi l'amour... Maintenant !

Sho le regarda incrédule, puis commença à faire glisser ses mains sur les hanches d'Ohno. Il se débarassa de ses propres vêtements et ne mit pas longtemps à enlever la simple blouse d'hôpital qu'Ohno portait. Il continuait de caressait son torse bronzé et d'embrasser son cou. Ohno passa ses jambes autour de la taille de son cadet attendant la suite des évènements.

Sho : Riida... Gomen...

Sur ces mots il pénétra d'un violent coup de rein Ohno, qui étouffa son cri en mordant l'épaule de Sho. Il attendit un peu que la douleur passe et commença ses coups de buttoir. Ils étaient de plus en plus violents et désordonnés, en plus de ça ils devaient tout les deux retenir leur gémissements. Le peau blanche du dos de Sho était lacérée par les ongles qu'Ohno enfonçait dans sa chair. Le plus jeune donna un ultime coup de rein qui les fit se déverser à l'unisson. Sho s'écroula à côté de son leader et le prit tendrement dans ses bras, il ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes de couler, alors il cacha la tête d'Ohno au creu de son cou. Celui-ci respirer l'odeur de son amant.

Ohno : Sho... Je t'aime...

Sho : Moi aussi.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'endormir tout les deux, Ohno prononça une phrase dans un soupir.

Ohno : Ne m'oublis pas...

Les larmes de Sho redoublèrent, elles ne s'arrêtaient plus de couler. Epuisé il finit tout de même par s'endormir. Les premières lueures du jour le réveillèrent, il se tourna vers son amant qui avait l'air si paisible. Pourtant quelque chose le dérangea... Tout d'un coup il se rendit compte que cet ange à côté de lui ne respirait plus. Il tenta de toucher son visage et il le découvrit froid comme le marbre. Ses larmes recommencèrent à couler sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, il se jeta sur l'homme qu'il avait tant aimé, l'agrippant en espérant qu'il reviendrait à la vie. Mais le visage d'Ohno resta figé, seul les sanglots de Sho agitaient son corps sans vie.

Trois jours plus tard on enterrait un chanteur, un danseur, un acteur, un membres d'Arashi, un membre de la grande famille des Johnny's... On enterrait Ohno Satoshi.


End file.
